dieselpulpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Bloodlines
North American Bloodlines Auttenberg (German-American, Industrial States of America, People's Collective, Free Colorado, Disputed Western Territories, Pacifica) Barrington-Poole (English-American, Maritime Provinces, Atlantic Coalition, Empire State, Outer Banks, Dixie) Dvorak (Eastern European-American, technically an offshoot of the Strigoi family, Empire State, Industrial States of America) Kuznetsov (Russian-American, Empire State, Industrial States of America, People's Collective, Free Colorado, Hollywood) Lévesque (French-American, Maritime Provinces, French Louisiana) Nestore (Italian-American, Atlantic Coalition, Empire State, Industrial States of America) O'Donovan (Irish-American, Atlantic Coalition, Empire State, Industrial States of America) Western European Bloodlines Lachance (France/Spain/Austria) Interestingly, the Lachance bloodline has actually historically had very good relationships with the Wedekind, despite what you may think. If one delves deeply enough (not the safest thing to do, mind), there is evidence time and time again throughout history of the two bloodlines colluding to influence relationships between the various powers of continental Western Europe, allowing peace or creating war as needed, whatever may best profit them both at the time. Sure, there have been conflicts here and there, but by and large they have a very amicable relationship. In recent times, however, the Nazi Party has proved surprisingly intractable to such manipulation, and whether or not such collaboration will continue is presently unclear. While they use a variety of fronts and shell corporations to disguise this from the general populace, within the nascent French manufacturing industry it is something of an open secret that the Lachance are among the most powerful investors. As a whole, they are a bloodline not afraid to seize an opportunity. Medici''' (Italy) Having gone underground for a century two as they lost power, the Medicis resurfaced in the late 19th century surprisingly undiminished. Mollown '''(Ireland) The Earls of Tír Chonaill are historical heroes of Ireland, an incredibly powerful and ancient family that was forced to flee as part of the Flight of the Earls in 1607. Descendents of Cúchulainn, kings, warriors, poets, and of course, enemies of the English at every opportunity. The ideal Irishman. Or so the story goes these days. The Mollown bloodline first came into the public consciousness about the same time the Medicis were returning, in the late 19th century. With so much change happening globally, it was an easy time for an undead family to emerge safely and freely. Unlike their relatives, the Mollowns have a very loose structure and tend to be quite independent. They'll band together to face major threats, of course, and they keep themselves in a certain amount of check to avoid pushing on mortal limits, but each vampire largely lives their own independent life, or maybe in small family groups of two or three. What the public is unaware of, however, is that the Earls of Tír Chonaill had never been heroes – had always preyed on their subjects, literally fed from the peasants under their care. A young priest exposed them in 1607, and they fled the country to avoid destruction. They bade their time, some in France, some in Spain, some in Italy, maintaining a low profile until a group agreed it was time to return. Anarchic as the family is, all had longed for Ireland, and when the time seemed right they returned en masse to the isle. While as a family the Mollowns might wield less political power when compared to some of the continental bloodlines, they are known to be more than capable of individually taking care of themselves. Russel (Great Britain/France) With claims of ties to any number of historical monarchs on both sides of the channel, the Russels are among the most traditional and hidebound of all the bloodlines, even by European standards. In fact, in personality it is hard to imagine a bloodline more starkly contrasted with their immediate neighbors, the Lachance. Where the Lachance make no apologies for what they are and what they do (except as required to avoid a legal and religious crusade), the Russels prefer a veneer of civility, always presenting a public face of happy slaves – I'm sorry, eager servants – who are bled at healthy and humane intervals and compensated royally for their service. They openly disdain the “fickle vagaries” of trends and technologies, often dressing in fashions centuries old even in the modern era. In fact, this has put them into something of an interesting contradiction in the new Sun Court – while their mannerisms and courtly ideals fit perfectly, the Russels are loathe to engage in any of the technological oneupsmanship that has dominated the social maneuvering of the new court. Powerful enough for both historical and social reasons to retain some respectable position, they never seem to break into the new king's inner circle. In Britain, the bloodline operates in a not dissimilar manner, although its members on the Isles usually mirror the social niceties and fashions of England and Scotland 200-400 years ago. Regardless of their unwillingness to engage in the monetary boom that is modern manufacturing, the Russels have held onto a great deal of land, including valuable hunting grounds and vineyards, and so are hardly lacking for power or prestige. Santillian (Spain/France) Atypically for vampires, the Santillian bloodline has always been earnestly tied into the mortal affairs of its homeland. The War of the Spanish Succession nearly destroyed the bloodline's influence in France altogether, for a time – and it certainly didn't leave them with good relationships abroad. In the modern era, the Santillians struggle with having bloodline members who have joined both sides of the Civil War (and indeed, fought on all sides of the several preceding coups). With the internal strife, their presence abroad has diminished greatly, although the members living in Southern France have managed to stay mostly clear of the conflict so far. If Monarchist France chooses to back the Spanish Monarchists, of course, the Santillians could be drawn even deeper into the bloodshed. Vãduva (Urban areas of Southeastern England) Originally from Eastern Europe, the Vãduva had struggled for the last several centuries. With such stark competition from other bloodlines, all it took was a few bad decisions and a little bad luck for their power to be crushed. Some blamed this on the age of the bloodline's head, who, ancient even by vampire standards, had difficulty adapting as times changed. Finally, by 1850, there were but 5 members remaining – and then the two highest ranking members died under mysterious circumstances. The Strigoi were blamed, and indeed that may be the truth – perhaps the new head even colluded with the Strigoi to make it happen. Regardless, the relatively “young” new master of the bloodline determined that they were more promising opportunities if they finally left their homeland, and so the trio of remaining Vãduva emigrated to England in the late 1800s. Still recent arrivals, the Vãduva are focused right now on consolidating their base. Fortunately, the Russels alone have provided relatively little resistance, and the new head of the bloodline has been clever enough to focus on gradual, sustainable growth of the membership – combined with expert manipulation of human thralls and investments in a few key English industries. Wedekind (Germany/Austria) The Wedekind like the forests, eschewing the urban haunts of their peers as much as possible for predators which rely on sociality to survive. Generally less magically inclined than their peers, they are known to sometimes manifest interesting abilities that blur the line between peak physical ability and magic. Given a reputation as tough, physically oriented forest recluses, many are often surprised at how adept the Wedekind are at manipulation. Indeed, they've intentionally cultivated a somewhat deceptive appearance for many generations. Of course, located between the powerful Slavic bloodlines, the cunning Medicis, and the three bloodlines which vie over France, the very fact that the Wedekind continue to survive and prosper is a testament to the bloodline's strengths (and, for that matter, the benefits reaped from their continued good relationship with the Lachance). Central and Eastern European Bloodlines Central Europe Bartoš Koszorús Prochazka Zahradnik Balkans Chilikov (Eastern Balkans) Dibra (Eastern Balkans) Ivanović (Western Balkans) Kaluža Strigoi Vinkovic Ukraine/Russia Alkaev Gavrilyuk Orlov